PROJECT SUMMARY ALTERATION AND RENOVATION Modern research space is essential to attract established investigators and to develop the investigative skills of talented faculty and promising students. To strengthen the research capacity of the Arkansas INBRE network, two alteration and renovation projects at affiliate institutions are planned: one at the University of the Ozarks and one at Arkansas Tech University (ATU). The University of Ozarks project includes the renovation of approximately 1000 ft2 of existing space into two Undergraduate Research Laboratories for use by both students and faculty. This renovation will create state-of-the art research space and increase opportunities for both faculty and students to engage in biomedical research. The ATU project will remodel approximately 830 ft2 of outdated research space into two modern research laboratories. Renovations to the microbiology laboratory include new countertops, sinks, and a water filtration system. This preparation room also serves as an undergraduate research facility shared by multiple departments across campus. Renovations to the biochemistry laboratory include rerouting drain lines, installing a bench with sink and faucets, and new plumbing. These updates will maximize efficiency in teaching laboratories and provide a safe environment for faculty and students engaged in biomedical research.